Nickname
by Mandumandu
Summary: persahabatan 10 tahun mereka hampir rusak ketika Kang Seungyoon memanggil Song Mino pig /bad summary/ Minyoon/Songkang schoollife


**NICKNAME**

Mino/Seungyoon

Other cast: Lee Seunghoon and Kim Jinwoo

Romance or friendship _idk_

Oneshoot

Sorry for any typo karena ff pertama hehe

Enjoy!

Summary:

Saat seungyoon memanggil Mino pig. /bad summary/

Pelajaran Sekolah Dasar baru dimulai. Mino yang masih tidak berani menatap lingkungan baru, bersembunyi dibalik pinggang ibunya.

"Song Mino kemari, ayo bergabung bersama teman-temanmu," ujar Park- _ssaem_ berjongkok di hadapan Mino. Mino masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan cengkraman di baju ibunya.

"Mino, bukankah kemarin kamu senang akan memulai sekolah baru? Sekolah baru masih sama seperti sekolah lamamu sayang, malah kamu bertemu teman-teman baru." Mata Mino sudah berair ingin segera menangis tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada eommanya bahwa ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

Seorang anak kecil seusia Mino menghampiri Park- _ssaem_ sambil menarik ujung baju saem.

"Park- _ssaem_! Kenapa berhenti bermain? Kalo gk ad gerbangnya nanti ular naganya tidak bisa jalan." Park- _ssaem_ tersenyum mengusap pipi tembamnya.

"Sabar ya, kita juga harus mengajak teman barumu dahulu baru ular naganya lengkap."

Mino menatap anak bersurai hitam dengan rambutnya berponi rata dan matanya yang sedikit tajam. Ditambah pipinya yang tembam seperti *mandu, Mino menjadi lapar sekarang. Anak kecil tersebut menatap Mino yang seperti menahan tangis sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Hai, namaku Seungyoon. Aku kepala ular saat ini tapi Kau bisa menjadi kepala ular kalau kau mau." Seungyoon menghampirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Mino menatap Seungyoon heran.

"A-apa itu?"

"Jika kau menjadi kepala ular, kau akan mendapat permen dari saem."

Mata Mino langsung berbinar.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya, ayo bermain! Sapa namamu?"

"S-song mino," ujarnya sambil mengusap matanya.

Seungyoon membalas tersenyum sambil mengandeng Mino menuju teman-temannya yang sudah berbaris.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertama Song Mino dengan Kang Seungyoon.

.

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian..

"Ha! Cerita macam apa itu? Seperti drama picisan saja," ujar Seunghoon sambil mengupas biji kuaci diatas meja.

"Hei! Jangan membuang kulitnya di mejaku!" bentak Jinwoo. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Empat sekawan ini sedang berkumpul di kelas mereka. Kenapa mereka? Karena empat sekawan ini berada dikelas yang sama _lagi_. Sudah berteman sejak SMA kelas 1, minus seungyoon-mino yg sejak SD tentunya, entah apa yang dipikirkan guru mengumpulkan mereka menjadi satu seperti ini di kelas 3-2. Guru-guru lain cukup prihatin kepada Kim- _ssaem_ sebagai wali kelas. Biasanya jam-jam istirahat mereka berkumpul dikantin, tetapi entah mengapa Seunghoon malas bergerak dan mumpung ia membawa kuaci entah dari mana dan jadilah memakan kuaci di meja Jinwoo sambil mengenang masa lalu Mino.

"Aaah, pantesan kau dan Seungyoon seperti lem yang sulit dipisahkan," ujar Seunghoon mengabaikan Jinwoo.

"Dia bahkan sudah bisa berbohong, padahal park- _ssaem_ memberi permen kepada semua orang. Aku malah tertangkap karena menjadi kepala ular."

"Kau liat Hoon? Bahkan sejak kecil saja dia hanya mementingkan makanan seperti babi." Ucap Seungyoon sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Setidaknya aku tidak makan serampangan seperti kau makanya tidak pernah punya pacar."

"Apa?!" seungyoon menggebrak meja karena merasa tersinggung dibilang jones yang memang adalah fakta.

"Pffft, HAHAHA jadi kau benar tidak pernah punya pacar sej _-uhuk-_ ak _dul-HUK_ dulu _?"_

"YA SEUNGHOON! SEKARANG MEJAKU PENUH DENGAN LUDAHMU!"

Seungyoon hanya menatap tajam seunghoon yang tersedak kuaci karna menertawakannya, _'rasakan itu'_ pikir Seungyoon dalam hati. Ia membalas Mino,

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan telur cicak dengan pilus!"

"Tapi aku tidak jadi memakannya! Kalau kau jadi aku kau pasti juga mengira yang sama kan!"

"Tapi aku tidak akan memasukan itu kemulut apalagi kau ambil dari lantai!"

"Ewww! Dari lantai?" seunghoon menatap mino jijik dan sekali lagi mengabaikan jinwoo.

"ho-oh! Kau mengajak perang ya, Yoon?" Mino bangun sambil mengeretak tanganya seperti siap untuk berkelahi. Seunghoon bersorak heboh sendiri sambil mengajak Jinwoo taruhan sapa yang menang. Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan malas yang sudah mengajak adu panco dan samar-samar mendengar Jinwoo berbicara _'aku tidak mau taruhan sebelum kau membersihkan mejaku'_

"Aku malas, kau kan tau aku tidak suka olahraga, bertanding hal yang kau bisa saja? Seperti anak kecil saja." Seungyoon melanjutkan bacaan komik one piece milik Mino yang sempat tertunda tanpa mempedulikan Seunghoon _'haa, kau tidak seru Yoon.'_

"A-APA? KALAU BEGITU KAU TIDAK BOLEH PINJAM EDISI BARU ONE PIECE-KU"

Seunghoon tertawa menjawab, "Yaampun Mino, Seungyoon mana takut ancaman seper-"

"JADI KAU BERMAIN LICIK YA! KAU JUGA TIDAK BOLEH PINJAM NITENDO KU!"

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar lagi. Orang-orang yang masih ada dikelas hanya mengelengkan kepala sudah terbiasa dengan pertikaian mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Ya benar, sekarang sapa yang kekanak-kanakan.

"OKE! KAU JUGA TIDAK BOLEH BERMAIN PLAYSTASION-KU!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENEMANI MU PULANG LAGI."

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MEMBELIKAN ESKRIM LAGI"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN MENUNGGUIMU LES LAGI"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN KERUMAHMU LAGI"

Seunghoon yang sedari tadi hanya menatap mereka malas _karena ia sudah menduga akhirnya seperti ini lagi._ Akhirnya cabut dri tempat duduknya mencari udara segar, mengabaikan Jinwoo yang berteriak _'Kemana kau?! Kalau kau pergi akan kumasukan kulit kuaci ke tasmu!'_

"BAGUSLAH! AKU TIDAK PERLU MEMINJAMKAN PR KU LAGI"

"BAIKLAH! AKU JUGA TIDAK BU- Apa? Seungyoon kau kan tau aku tidak bisa matematika," ujar Mino memelas.

Seungyoon tidak menghiraukan Mino, teman-teman sekelas menghela nafas lega karena bel istirahat selesai akhirnya berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

"Seungyoon, kau masih marah padaku?" ucap Mino. Seungyoon memasukan bukunya siap untuk pulang mengabaikan Mino. Mino menatap luar sekolah yang sudah ditetesi hujan tetapi sayangnya ia tidak membawa payung. Ia sudah terbiasa tidak membawa payung, karena selama ini ia selalu tau Seungyoon yang siap sedia. Seungyoon yang berdiri di sebelah Mino sudah bersiap membuka payungnya.

"Ah, Seungyoon, kau tau kan aku tidak pernah memba-" Seungyoon melongos pergi dengan payungya. Mino hanya menunduk sedih karena kepergian Seungyoon, tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkan payung.

"Oh? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku lagi?" Mino tersenyum senang, baru mau mengucapkan terima kasih ketika melihat sang pemiliknya.

"Jinwoo hyung?"

"Aku sudah dijemput supir, jadi kau saja yang gunakan."

"Tapi bukannya kau biasa pulang dengan Seunghoon?"

"Emm.. untuk saat ini sepertinya tidak. Bye Mino, hati-hati dijalan."

Tidak berselang beberapa setelah Jinwoo pergi, Seunghoon berlari sambil berteriak,

"KIM JINWOO! BERSIHKAN DULU KUACI DI DALAM TASKU!"

.

.

.

.

"Oppa, tumben gak nafsu makan. Baper lagi ya? Pasti karena Seungyoon oppa." Ujar Dana sambil makan malam.

Mino segera menjitak Dana. "Enak saja, aku hanya sedang tidak lapar."

"Ohya? Tadi Seungyoon oppa datang kerumah mencari oppa."

Mino langsung menaruh sumpit dan menghentikan makannya. "Benarkah?!"

"Benarkan? Pasti kalian Berantem lagi, lelaki kok berantem kayak perempuan ckck"

"hahaha Mino kan emang lagi PMS –OUCH kenapa kau menendangku?!" Seunghoon melanjutkan makan sambil mengusap kakinya. Mino segera menyudahi makannya dan menuju kekamar. Mino menatap hpnya. Tidak ada pesan dan telepon dari Seungyoon. Mino juga bingung, ngapain juga dia menunggu Seungyoon menghubunginya. Pacar aja bukan. Ia menatap tugas matematikanya di atas meja. Seketika ia ingat sahabatnya lagi yang biasanya selalu mengajarinya jam segini sambil bermain nitendonya.

"Kalau kangen pergi saja kerumahnya. Bersebelahan juga." Seunghoon masuk dan langsung tidur diatas ranjang Mino.

"Berisik Hoon! Lagipula tumben kau dateng kerumah ku? Biasanya kau selalu main ke rumah Jinwoo"

"Aku bosan, Mino." Sambil memeluk Mino dan ber-aegyo yang menurut Mino sangat menjijikan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tau kau paling malas datang kerumahku yang cukup jauh kalau bukan karena sesuatu."

Seunghoon langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Sebenarnya aku lagi malas kerumah Jinwoo karena ia memasukan biji kuaci ke tasku, ditambah lagi aku malas mendengar eomma mengoceh karena bukuku jadi kotor bla bla, HEI! Ada pesan dari- uh sapa ini puppy yoon?" Mino segera merebut ponselnya.

"PFFT itu Seungyoon?" Mino mengabaikan Seunghoon dan segera membacanya.

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:44 pm_

 _From: Puppy Yoon_

 **Mino-ya, Bisa kau keluar sebentar?**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:45 pm_

 _To: Puppy Yoon_

 **Memangnya ada apa? Bicara disini saja.**

"huh! Sok jual mahal sekali kau Song Mino- auch! Jangan memukulku terus!"

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:45 pm_

 _From: Puppy Yoon_

 **Lebih enak berbicara diluar, aku sudah di depan rumahmu.**

Mino memandang lewat jendela yang basah karena hujan segera beranjak dan menuju ke pintu melewati ruang tamu.

"Mino, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Ibu Mino.

"Aku mau menemui Seugyoon, eomma. Dia ada sudah menunggu diluar."

"Seungyoon oppa? Bukankah biasanya dia datang selalu lewat jendela kamarmu oppa." Ujar Dana sambil mengejek.

Mino hanya memberi death glare pada adiknya, dan segera keluar sambil membawa payung. Tetapi ketika sudah membuka pintu gerbang tidak ada sapa-sapa. "apa aku salah baca?" pikir Mino. Ia mengecek ulang lagi pesannya tetapi ia tidak salah baca.

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:53 pm_

 _To: Puppy Yoon_

 **Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu diluar rumah dan kau tidak ada.**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:55 pm_

 _From: Puppy Yoon_

 **Maaf, karena hujannya semakin lebat aku sudah balik. Besok saja kuberitahu.**

Apa-apaan dia? Kalau dari awal bisa besok kenapa harus datang sekarang? Sudah malem-malem hujan, ditambah Mino kedinginan karena tadi terburu-buru keluar sehingga lupa mengambil jaket. Mino segera masuk ke kamar dan membanting dirinya ke ranjang.

"bagaimana? Sudah bertemu dengan pangeran tercinta?"

"Hyung, lebih baik kau balik saja, dari pada tidak ada kerjaan. Atau kau main saja ke rumah Seungyoon, sepertinya dia juga tidak ada kerjaan."

"Aku males ke rumah Seungyoon, paling yang dia lakukan hanya belajar. Baiklah aku balik dulu, jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas matematika untukku menyalin besok."

Mino menatap Seunghoon yang keluar kamar sambil bingung. Jelas-jelas diantara mereka berempat, Mino yang paling bodoh dalam Matematika. Apa kebanyakan makan kuaci Seunghoon jadi gegar otak?

Mino segera menghampiri meja belajarnya sambil menghela nafas, karena ia seperti didalam neraka jika mengerjakan pr matematika sendirian tetapi ia melihat buku yang tidak asing diatas mejanya.

 _Ini buku matematika Kang Seungyoon._

 _Kenapa bisa ada diatas mejaku?!_

Mino membuka bukunya dan benar, Seungyoon anak paling teladan disekolahnya tentu saja sudah mengerjakan, diatas ada post it tertulis:

 _Aku memberimu bukan berarti kau bisa menyontek._

 _Kerjakan dulu kalau tidak bisa baru melihat._

Mino mengeleng kepalanya sambil menahan ketawa, sudah kuduga sang perfectionist Kang.

 _Dan kau mau tau fun fact baru?_

" _Pigs are extremely social animals. They form close bonds with other individuals and love close contact and lying down together."_

 _Don't be sad when I call you Pig. That's what I really mean ;)_

 _Ps: Jangan lupa bawa One Piece edisi terbaru besok._

Sepertinya Mino bisa mengerjakan tugas Matematikanya dengan tenang.

 **-fin-**

 **Epilog**

Seungyoon segera mengganti bajunya segera basah-basahan tadi. _Sepertinya aku bisa sakit kalau basah-basahan malam-malam seperti ini._

Drzzzzt. Drzzzzt.

Seungyoon sedikit terkejut ada pesan masuk dari Song Mino.

 _July 10_ _th_ _9:33 pm_

 _From: Song pig_

 **Aku akan membawa komiknya, aku tidak marah saat kau mengejekku pig tadi. Kau tau itu hanya bercanda bukan?**

 _July 10_ _th_ _9:33 pm_

 _From: Song pig_

 **Aku senang dipanggil pig tetapi bukan karena fun fact itu. Kau tahu kan?**

 _July 10_ _th_ _9:34 pm_

 _From: Song pig_

 **Tidak. Bukan berarti aku suka di panggil pig. Tetapi… jangan sering-sering panggil aku pig. Apalagi di depan semua orang. Hanya kau dan aku saja.**

 _July 10_ _th_ _9:34 pm_

 _From: Song pig_

 **Bukan itu yang ku maksud! Sudahlah.. aku mengampunimu karena kau hanya mencoret-coret muka babi di buku catatanku. Setidaknya kau tidak sampai menyimpan nomorku dengan nama pig kan? Ceritakan padaku besok bagaimana cara kau menaruh buku catatanmu.**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:35 pm_

 _To: Song pig_

 **Tenang saja dan akan kuceritakan besok;) good night^^**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:50 pm_

 _From: Seunghoon pabo_

 **Kau harus mentraktir ku besok karena aku sudah membukakan jendelanya. Tanpaku, kau tidak bisa masuk.**

 _July 10_ _th_ _7:50 pm_

 _To: Seunghoon pabo_

 **Siap! ^^**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:51 pm_

 _From: Seunghoon pabo_

 **3 days okay? Karena ongkos ke rumah mino tidak murah, ditambah aku harus berbohong.**

 _July 10_ _th_ _8:52 pm_

 _To: Seunghoon pabo_

 **Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji tadi siang bukan? Kkkk**

 **-fin-**

 **A/N:**

Maaf ya kalau ffnya boring dan gak jelas genrenya apa lol karena masih pemula T.T kalo ada kritik dan saran silahkan review! Thanks for reading


End file.
